


Day 7 (Stars)

by Quirky_Baller



Series: Creampuff Week [7]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Movie Stars, Reporter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Baller/pseuds/Quirky_Baller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Laura is a reporter covering her first major story: an interview with Carmilla and Will Karnstein, brother-sister movie star duo. Or mostly Carmilla while Will watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7 (Stars)

Laura Hollis was incredible nervous. And incredibly excited. Yet incredibly anxious. She nervously tapped her foot and checked her phone for the umpteenth time. It was only 10:57. 

Laura was fresh out of college, lucky to have a job really, and was nervous about her first exclusive interview. 

Her assignment was to cover the Karnstein Duo, siblings Carmilla and Will, and their new production company. She knew that most people, herself included, were most interested in what Carmilla had to say. This was her first interview with anyone and Laura really didn't want to botch it up. She knew that as a rookie, if she didn't mess this up, it could make her feel so much better in her boss' eyes.

Laura checked the time again, 10:59, and started drumming her fingers on the table. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up quickly, grateful for a distraction.

"Laura, did you start yet?" Perry, Laura's boss, asked. 

"Not yet Perry," Laura said, trying to keep the worry down. "They haven't appeared yet."

"Told you!" Another voice yelled and Laura found herself speaking to LaFontaine, her friend and co-worker. "Hey Laura, I just got a call from Will himself, he said that they'll be there in a few minutes."

"A few minutes!?" Laura exclaimed. "How am I supposed to prep myself for the biggest thing in my life in a few minutes? And how long is a few minutes anyway?"

"Breathe Laura, breathe," LaFontaine advised. "You're starting to get ramble-y. Just remember, they're only among the most famous movie stars in the world and nothing will go wrong."

"Not helping LaFontaine!" Laura snapped before hanging up. She heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see two beautiful people look back at her. 

The Karnstein's looked very similar, pale skin, dark hair, incredibly good looking. Will rounded out to about 6'0 while Carmilla stood at 5'4, an inch taller than Laura. The young reporter could already feel a blush develop at the sight of Carmilla. The star was extremely beautiful, only 6 years older than Laura at 28, and last Laura heard, very much single and available. 

Will had a gentle manner about him, smiling at Laura's nervousness unlike Carmilla, whose arms were crossed. She seemed uninterested and Laura knew her job was already getting to be difficult. 

"Hello there," Will said, offering his hand. Laura shook it gingerly, awestruck but trying to appear professional. "I'm Will and this is my older sister, Carmilla. I take it you're Laura Hollis? From the  _Times_?"

"That I am," Laura nodded with affirmation. She extended her hand to Carmilla who looked it suspiciously before shaking it slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"I'm sure it is," Carmilla muttered under her breath, sitting next to Will and across from Laura.

"Excuse me?" Laura asked, a frown in place. She noticed Will leaning back, trying to distance himself from the conversation.

"Listen cupcake," Carmilla drawled, leaning forward. "You're only here because you want to interview us, mostly me. If you play nice and don't suck, you'll get a promotion. We're just a means to your end. So don't pretend we mean anything to you."

Laura felt like a child being scolded by their parent. To some degree what Carmilla said was true, an incredible interview could boost her Journalism career, without a doubt. Just because she was a movie star though, didn't mean she had the right to question Laura's genuineness and Laura made sure to speak up about it.

"I get it," Laura fired back, surprising Will and Carmilla who leaned back from fierceness encountered. "I'm just a rookie, a child, who knows nothing about how the Entertainment industry works. Just because I'm a reporter doesn't mean that I constantly lie. It truly is a pleasure to meet you, or one of you at least." She gave a nod to Will who nodded back in respect. "If you're so urgent to get this over with than let's start so that all three of us can be spared from the torture of this interview."

She gave the table a slight smack, making Carmilla jump out of her seat a little. Laura gave a her sickly sweet smile and turned to Will, asking, "So Mr. Karnstein, you have bought your first production company. What films do you plan to produce or is there a certain genre you plan to specifically produce for?"

"It's just Will Laura," He responded back. He glanced at his sister, who was giving Laura an odd look and answered, "Carmilla and I are willing to produce anything, just as long as it's a good film with a good message. I personally would wish to see more action films while my sister over here has a liking for horror and mystery."

"Horror and mystery?" Laura asked, writing what he said, looking at Carmilla for confirmation. The brunette gave a nod, still in deep in thought before adding, "I also hope to see more historical fictional films. They're quite fascinating and it's good see how ancient history is handled from today's perspective."

Laura stopped writing to look at Carmilla in shock. Will did the same, giving his sister a confused look, before slowly nodding to himself and smiling. Laura's quick eyes caught his actions, but she refrained from any questions. 

"Miss Karnstein,"

"Carmilla," The brunette countered quickly. She had a softness in her eyes and repeated, "Carmilla, just Carmilla."

"Carmilla," Laura tested the name, liking the way it rolled of her tongue. "You're generally known for very dark films to date, yet your latest film in post-production,  _The Sunrise_ , has a premise of a romantic comedy. Any comment on that?"

Laura immediately wished she retracted the question when a scowl appeared on Carmilla's face. Her journalism career had barely started and would now end because of a stupid question. She tightly shut her eyes, forgetting that Will was still there. She hoped for nothing more than a sarcastic retort and/or "No answer" and just moving on to some safer questions.

"Generally speaking," Laura opened her eyes, relief present when Carmilla started to answer. "My films are a showing of how I feel at certain points of my life and what I think about certain aspects of our world."

"Does this film reflect your wanting to settle down a bit and pursue a potential long term relationship?" Laura asked as officially as she could. 

Carmilla bobbed her head a bit before giving a small smirk and replying, "No comment." Laura's heart started beating slightly faster as she locked eyes with the actress. Warm, chocolate brown eyes looked at her and Laura felt her insides melting, turning to goo. 

Laura finally noticed Will as he adjusted in his chair and cursed herself for momentarily forgetting him. "Will, do you approach the same aspect as Carmilla with your film making and acting?"

He just shrugged and said, "I typically just choose roles that sound interesting to me. As for directing, I go with an idea that I feel is interesting and refreshing to whoever sees it. I don't like doing repeats or cliches." 

Laura closed her Dr. Who notepad and stood up along with Will, "I think that should wrap it up. Thank you both again so much for this interview."

"My pleasure Laura," Will said, offering his hand once more while she shook with more enthusiasm. "I hope we get interviewed by you more often. You're definitely my favorite reporter."

Carmilla slowly stood up, not saying a word as Will got the message and slowly started backing away. She came around the table to Laura's side, invading Laura's bubble. Laura felt slightly light headed with Carmilla standing so close to her. 

"This was... interesting," Carmilla purred. "I hope I see more reporters like you Laura. Not many people are willing to fire back at me after I rip them a new one."

"Are you looking for an apology?" Laura demanded in a slightly flirty tone. She leaned forward and whispered, "Because, you're not getting one."

Carmilla smirked right back and said, "I don't want an apology. I'd like to take out instead. How about right here, tomorrow at 7?"

Laura leaned forward and kissed Carmilla's cheek, very close to her mouth and sweetly replied, "I'd love to Carmilla. Here at 7 tomorrow."

Carmilla gave a nod and a smile before turning toward the general direction Will went in. She looked back, blowing Laura a kiss and walking away. Laura sat down in her chair, sighing happily and giggling about. She uttered the words, "Already the worst crush ever," when she realized she had a date with a mysterious, beautiful Carmilla Karnstein tomorrow!

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Published 11:27 pm. Hope you all enjoyed this last one shot!


End file.
